


No Life Before Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Claiming, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Dracula wants to make her his.





	No Life Before Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Life Before Me  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dracula/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 215  
>  **Summary:** Dracula wants to make her his.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5161088.html) Day 9 at nekid_spike

The moonlight pouring through the window bathed her in it’s light. Her blonde hair shimmered, her golden skin beckoned for his touch. Dracula gasped at the picture before him. She was beauty personified and perfection in the making. _And she was his._

“You will be mine.” He whispered as he sat down on the bed beside her and grazed her neck with the tips of his fingers. 

Buffy’s brow wrinkled in confusion. _How could she belong to him? It wasn’t possible._ “I’m the slayer and you’re Dracula. There is no... We can’t...”

A soft sound, almost like a growl escaped him effectively interrupting her. “None of that matters. Your life before me is of no consequence just as mine before you does not exist.” He quietly caressed the scar on the side of her neck as he leaned towards her.

Her breath caught in her throat. She didn’t know if he was going to bite her or kiss her and she couldn’t in all honesty choose which one she would rather he do.

The scar on her neck was cold to his touch. “I am not as foolish as the one before me.” He growled the warning as he tangled his other hand in her hair urging her closer. “I will never let you go.”


End file.
